Vertige
by Angeluss
Summary: Il tourne, encore, encore... la musique l'enivre, l'emporte, le fait tourbilloner. Et chaque tour le ramène à son passé, à l'échec de sa vie, dans sa douleur. Et il continue, dans l'espoir de tomber, d'atteindre le vertige, l'oubli...


**La Blablate :** Oy People !

Nan, vous n'avez pas pris trop de jus d'ananas ce matin, non, nous ne sommes pas la saint glinglin, ni le premier avril, non je ne suis pas un concombre ( ni voyez aucune connotation, je parle pour les deux perverses du lot, suivez mon regard dans mes auteurs favoris O=) ) ni le présentateur météo, c'est bel et bien mwaaaaa :P Fuyez pauvres mortels huhuuu

Ouaip. En fait j'explique. C'con huhu. Bon okay j'explique x)

En fait nous sommes le ...*regarde le calendrier* ooooh un pompier sexy ! Ahem. S'cuzez pas l'bon. Oui, donc nous sommes le 7 septembre ( bouhouhou rentréééééée ! ) et c'est l'anniversaire de ma tite sosie chérie :D Eh ouaiiiis Clara, tu le savais c'pas marrant xD mais le voici le voilou mon n'OS tout neuf :D

Je me suis donc aperçu que j'arrivais à poster QUE pour les anniversaires Oo...chose embêtante vous en conviendrez x) j'avais tellement la pression d'écrire pour le bon jour que bah voilà, j'y suis arrivée. Après deux mois à rien produire, une patate a germé dans mon potager.  
Non, je ne suggère pas que vous m'balanciez vos dates d'anniversaires hein XD

Bref, voici cet OS, écrit d'une traite ( ça fait du bien, enfin quelque chose qui se suit après deux mois à ne rien finir ), sur cette musique qui m'inspire énormément. Pas de lemon ( désolée Clara xD ma morale l'a emporté =P poussée par Nella j'en conviens x) ) , juste un truc assez triste à mon goût. Mais j'aime écrire des textes comme ça, ça m'est plus aisé que des scénarios légers ou même classique avec plein de papote. A m'en demander comment j'ai écris Ascension O_o...surement une maladie passagère =D !

Concernant le rating, j'ai hésité entre T et M, mais au vu de certains passages, j'ai mis M, si évidemment vous trouvez ça déplacé, j'aviserais alors et changerais.

J'espère évidemment que ça vous plaira et que je ne me prendrais pas ( trop ) de tomates dans la figure. Ça rendrait jalouse celles de mon potager. *humour pourri d'un mardi de grève x)*

**A-qui-que-c'est-pour : **_Attention les yeux, je tombe dans la guimauve mélodramatique x) _

J'ai cru que j'arriverais pas à le poster à temps. Finalement une semaine d'avance huhu. J'suis fière de pouvoir te présenter cet OS et assez angoissée d'avoir ton avis. Nan mais ça l'fait pas T_T t'as vu avec qui je joue moi ? Dieu ! XD comment veux tu que j'tienne tête =O ! On parle de Dieu aka Netellafim la reine des coups d'pieds au cul quand on la traite de vieillesse sénile ( ouuuuuuuuh =O mais qui a osé dire ça ! - Ahem. Toi Angie. - Ah ouais. C'vrai. Merdouille. Retraite ! ). Naaaaaan j'plaisante =) finalement j'ai pas eu la pression. Dieu c'est Dieu. Et voilà quoi. Ouais je sais je suis très explicite x) et je suis contente de mon travail. Donc voilà, c'est pour toi, ma sosie spirituelle qui est la seule à supporter mes blagues perverses ( tagada ? O=) ) et mon humour foireux. Qui me fait rire des heures et des heures, qui me joue de l'accordéon ( j'balance les infos niark ) en faisant un gros plan sur les doigts qui gigotent ( ahem...ouais; ty as pensé j'en suis sûre XD j'te connais x) ).Bref, j'arrête les conneries, je suis sérieuse. J'ai adoré te rencontrer, te découvrir au fil des discussions, un ptit coup de foudre \o/ ça a tout de suite accroché et nous voilà trimballées sur tout les moyens de communications possibles XD Manque que le fax huhu...

A toi, donc, Clara, ma rencontre de l'été =) j'espère que tu aimeras...

**Fond Musical :** Alors là pas le choix huhu ! Le Moulin, de Yann Tiersen, musique du film Amélie Poulain, juste sublime, qui m'a bercée pour écire ce texte. Ça donne juste envie de fermer les yeux et de se balancer...Vous tapez juste Le Moulin Yann Tiersen, vidéo fond vert avec la tête d'Amélie Poulain et vous y êtes ! =)

**Disclaimer **: Ouarf. Bon. Les trucs en italiques sont à moi, le titre aussi, et plein de mots au milieu aussi comme « et, bolognaise, strip poker, passion, amour, WC double entrée, gaz, polypeptidique » et les trois trucs qui sonnent british sont à JKR. Ouais. Riri, Fifi et Loulou =P¨ouuuh okay j'me la ferme x)

_**Bonne Lecture...=) **_

* * *

**Vertige**

Tourner.

Encore et encore.

Tourner sur soi-même à en avoir le vertige.

Écarter les bras, fermer les yeux.

Tourbillonner.

Et oublier...

Perdre la tête.

Il tournait. Toujours plus vite, toujours trop vite.

Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Pas avant de l'avoir effacé de sa mémoire.

Alors seulement il s'écroulerait par terre, haletant, le monde tournant autour de lui.

_Tourner. _

_Encore. _

_Et encore..._

Au loin dans sa mémoire, des rires qui s'entremêlent au son lascif du violon.

Le goût d'une peau sous sa langue, la chaleur d'une étreinte, la douceur d'une caresse.

Un murmure, une promesse. Un pardon, des larmes.

Un adieu.

Et le manque, terrible.

_Tourner..._

_Encore..._

_Plus vite..._

Deux corps dans l'écrin de la nuit qui les protège de la réalité.

Le silence paisible après la passion, enlacés.

Et ce murmure, timide, qui trouble la nuit, qui l'illumine, qui l'embellit : « Dis Drago, tu ne me laisseras jamais hein ? »

Instant de flottement, surréaliste, le coeur serré, la gorge prise, juste de l'émotion.

« Non Harry, je ne te laisserais jamais...»

_Oublier..._

_Effacer..._

_Et tourner..._

C'était si beau...trop beau...une perfection irréelle...

Si fragile aussi...il avait peur que tout se brise à chaque instant.

Il suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste, d'une seconde, d'une pensée...

Finalement il avait suffit de voir la réalité.

_Non..._

_ça n'a jamais existé..._

_Tourner..._

« L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare ! Comment peux -tu écouter ces crétins !

- Si ce n'est pas une tare, alors pourquoi c'est une honte d'être homo ?

- Dans le monde moldu Harry ! Pas ici !

- Tu sais très bien qu'ici aussi Drago. Tu as bien vu comment ont réagi les gens pour Dean et Seamus !

- Mais tu es célèbre Harry ! Leur idole ! Ils n'oseront rien te dire !

- Non, Drago n'insiste pas ! Je ne veux pas !

- Tu as si honte que ça de moi, Merlin !

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit...

- De quoi alors Harry ? Je suis prêt à assumer. Pas toi.

- C'est ...c'est trop tôt encore...je suis désolé...

- Moi aussi Harry...Moi aussi...»

_La cruauté des gens..._

_L'intolérance..._

_Oublier..._

Le souffle court, le coeur battant, il s'avança dans la pénombre de la chambre.

La nuit, toujours elle. Il n'y avait que là qu'ils se permettaient d'aimer. Le noir était un écran qui les mettait hors de vue du monde, une gomme qui effaçait la réalité de la journée, un cadeau éphémère...

La nuit dissimule bien des choses. Mais elle ne dissimulait jamais ce corps nu, alangui, qui l'attendait sur le lit, les yeux brillants d'impatience. Une étoile dans la nuit, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais une étoile filante, qu'il avait à peine le temps de voir, de toucher, de retenir...le temps d'une nuit...puis il filait, loin de lui, laissant dans sa traînée brûlante de plaisir et d'amour...une touche d'irréel...comme une étoile filante, il le consumait, le laissant fiévreux de désir et bouillant de passion. C'était charnel, intense, aussi brutal que tendre. C'était simplement éphémère.

_Le temps..._

_Le temps d'aimer.._

_Et de t'oublier..._

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire...comment as-tu pu...comment as-tu pu me faire ça …? HEIN ! COMMENT ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure Potter ! Un sale connard ! DEGAGE ! »

La porte qui claque. Le silence qui l'étouffe.

La douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur. La fureur qui secouait son corps entier. Et cette jalousie brûlante, aussi brûlante que leur passion, qui le rongeait.

Le journal jeté contre le mur tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Et la photo de Harry Potter embrassant Ginny Weasley s'étala aux yeux du monde...

**Le Sauveur en couple ! **

_Et moi j'rumine dans ma solitude..._

_J'soigne mon orgueil blessé..._

_Te haïr..._

Les nuits sans lui...dans les draps froids de son absence...les larmes qui coulent, impitoyables.

La lune qui regarde le corps endormi, tourmenté par les cauchemars.

Et la haine, ombre noire, qui se faufile dans le coeur du blond, y semant son engrais amer.

Le réveil, les premiers pas. La solitude.

Et ce masque, froid et dédaigneux. Les gens qui frissonnent sur son passage.

Oui, tout est redevenu comme avant...

_Un revolver pour te dire ma haine..._

_Une balle pour oublier..._

_Mes mots pour te détruire..._

Il se souvient des premiers regards. Ceux qui sont encore hésitants, voilés par la honte. Non, il ne doit pas regarder un homme ainsi. Voilà ce qui se lit dans les yeux verts. Et Drago, qui fronce les sourcils. Serait-il possible que...?

Les premiers mots, se découvrir, se connaître après des années à se haïr. Les premiers gestes, discrets, accompagnés d'un rougissement.

La réticence du brun, qui accepte mal. Qui a peur du regard des autres. Qui recule et s'enfuit devant les yeux emplis de désir mal contenu de Drago. Puis qui revient. Honteux. Hésitant. Mais c'est un Gryffondor. Il se jète dans le combat, sans regard en arrière. Empli de doutes et de malaises. Foncer droit devant après avoir couru en arrière.

Les premiers cris. Ce ne sont pas des anges, ils ont passé des années à se détester, d'autres à se tolérer puis vint le temps où l'autre apparaît sous un nouveau jour.

Celui où on découvre qui on est, ce qu'on aime. Notre identité.

Apprendre à aimer le corps d'un homme, à ne pas avoir honte de gémir de plaisir sous les mains pâles.

Une longue leçon mais Drago est patient.

_Te haïr puis t'aimer..._

_Tout t'offrir..._

_Tant regretter..._

« Drago...ouvre la porte s'il te plaît...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Ne prends pas cette voix avec moi...écoute, je..je suis désolé vraiment, j'aurais du t'en parler et..

- Et quoi Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé hein ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Le jour de votre mariage ?

- Non ! Non..je voulais t'en parler...c'était une erreur d'une nuit, j'étais saoul, je me sentais mal...j'ai voulu me prouver que...

- Que quoi ? Que t'es encore un homme bien viril qui aime enfoncer sa queue dans un vagin ? C'est ça Potter ? Tu ne supporte pas l'idée que ça puisse être ma queue qui s'enfonce en toi hein ! Il te faut être un homme, un vrai, comme tout tes chers amis !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire ! Tu sais très bien que je vis mal mon ...homosexualité...mais essaye de comprendre ! Je ne veux pas que Ron et Hermione me détestent ! Que les Weasley me chassent de leur famille..que les gens me regardent avec dégoût...

- Tu n'es qu'un con Potter. Tu butes sur le mot homosexuel. Gay. C'est pas si dur non ? Et arrête ton mélodrame, on sait très bien tout les deux que la belette est con mais que sa femme lui apprendrait à le tolérer ! Ne serait-ce d'ailleurs pas un moyen d'éprouver l'amour de ces gens ? S'ils t'aiment vraiment, alors ils en ont rien à foutre !

- Non ! Non ils n'en ont pas rien à foutre ! Ron ne parle plus à Dean et Seamus, Ginny est dégoûtée d'avoir « coucher avec une sale pédale », tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'entends là bas !

- Weaslette est dégoûtée ? Laisse moi rire...et si elle apprenait que son cher et tendre prince aimait être enfilé hein ? Tss...

- Arrête...arrête Drago...

- Non Potter. C'est fini. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec les gens et ignorer leurs sentiments. Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer, tu veux être le Héros parfait, épouser une gentille femme, lui faire des gosses et être le père parfait, eh bien vas-y ! Mais tu verras qu'un jour tu n'auras plus de désir pour son corps, tu iras chercher la passion ailleurs, tu la tromperas, tu auras honte, tu voudras laisser cette vie parfaite par terre mais tu y seras prisonnier. Alors _Harry,_ c'est ça que tu veux ?

- N-non...je...Drago...s'il te plaît...

- Pars Potter. Et ne reviens plus jamais. »

_Laisse moi t'oublier..._

_Ferme cette porte..._

_Pars..._

Comme il avait eu du mal à ne pas courir derrière lui, lui pardonner, le serrer dans ses bras. Un choix qui l'avait brisé. Mais il avait été aveugle trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie là...jamais le brun n'assumerait...jamais ils ne vivraient au grand jour...jamais ils ne lui tiendrait la main en public...non...être homo déjà...puis sortir avec Drago Malfoy...c'était trop pour Harry Potter. Et Drago en était conscient. Harry ne le rendrait pas heureux. Il serait l'amant caché dans le placard. Un secret honteux enfoui sous des sourires charmeurs aux femmes, des photos à la Une avec une brune au bras. Oui, il serait le tabou d'Harry Potter.

Un Malfoy n'est le tabou de personne.

Non...même par amour...jamais...

Et il ferma les yeux.

_Ta honte..._

_Moi contre ton image..._

_Et ton putain de statut...ne pouvais-tu pas être un inconnu...?_

**Harry Potter a rompu avec Ginny Weasley ! **

Un titre qu'il espérait chaque jour, pour lequel il priait chaque soir. Il croyait en Harry. Le brun allait faire la plus grande connerie de sa vie...

Mais ce titre n'arriva jamais.

A la place, un matin, il y eut celui-ci...

**Les fiançailles du Héros ! **

Et Drago s'effondra...

_Pleurer en silence..._

_Prostré dans sa douleur..._

_Amère agonie..._

Le feu grossit, il engloutit la pièce. Les flammes sont hautes, la chaleur étouffante. Mais le feu purifie. Oui. Il efface et détruit tout.

Et Drago Malfoy regarde partir en fumée la chambre qui a un jour abrité ses nuits d'amour.

_L'incandescence de ta peau..._

_La brûlure de tes baisers..._

_Qui me glace..._

Non ! Non, non, non ! Pitié...pas ça...tout mais pas ça...

Pas déjà...c'était impossible !

Il n'avait pas déjà pu faire ça...

Et pourtant...

**Harry Potter gay ?**

Et cette putain de photo. Harry embrassant un autre homme dans un bar. Visiblement il n'avait pas été fidèle longtemps à sa rousse...il n'avait pas du faire attention...quel idiot...il lui avait refusé d'aller en bar avec lui..mais là..avec cet homme...

La cheminée avala le journal, le réduisant en un tas noir.

Noir et épais comme la haine qui obstruait le coeur de Drago.

_Une mascarade..._

_Tromperie..._

_Vas en enfer..._

« Dis moi un de tes rêves...»

Le souvenir d'un temps plus doux...un temps où ses nuits étaient faites de tendresse et de chaleur humaine.

« Un de mes rêves ?...rester avec toi pour l'éternité...»

Un air surpris, un air ému. Un baiser.

Oui, Drago Malfoy avait ce rêve.

Un rêve parti en fumée avec la chambre...

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer..._

_Vieillir à tes côtés..._

_Mais les rêves ne se réalisent pa_s...

Évidement le brun avait nié, argué que l'alcool l'avait embrouillé. Non, il n'était pas gay, oui il aimait sa petite amie, non Ginny ne lui en voulait pas, oui c'était un hasard de se retrouver dans ce bar gay, il était venu y retrouver ses amis Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan.

Et le monde sorcier y avait cru. Qui mettrait en doute l'intégrité du Sauveur ?

Les quelques sceptiques furent vite mis au silence et l'affaire s'oublia rapidement.

Oui, tout allait bien pour Harry Potter. Il filait le parfait bonheur.

Comme l'étoile filante qu'il avait toujours été...

_Un jour tu devras apprendre à aimer..._

_A ne plus reculer..._

_A être fier de toi..._

« Tu es un vif d'or Harry.

- Ah bon ?

Le rire du brun le fait sourire. Il adore ce rire léger, enfantin. En public Harry ne rit jamais ainsi. Il prend son rire d'homme, grave et bref.

- Oui, un vif. Tu es insaisissable, tes ailes sont si fines pourtant tu voles vite.

- Si j'étais si insaisissable que ça, tu ne m'aurais jamais attrapé, le taquine le brun. Mais Drago ne sourit plus. Il a ce rictus empli d'amertume. Mais Harry ne le voit pas, le visage du blond est tourné vers le plafond et lui est allongé sur son torse.

- Je t'ai attrapé le temps d'un match Harry. Cette histoire est un match pour toi, un duel de tout les instants contre toi, pour te garder près de moi. Je sens que tu m'échappes tu sais. Tu es encore dans ma main, la foule crie et m'abreuve d'euphorie. C'est ma victoire. Mais il y a le moment où tu remets le vif dans sa boîte pour le prochain match.

Le sérieux du blond fige le jeune héros. Il lève la tête vers son amant qui est plongé dans la contemplation absente du plafond. Son coeur se serre. Ces paroles sonnent si vraies..mais il ne veut pas. Non, le match n'est pas fini. Il ne finira pas...n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne dis pas ça, je ne retournerais pas dans la boîte. Je veux rester là, avec toi.

- Si Harry. Tu y retourne tout les jours, à l'aube. La boîte c'est dehors, c'est ta vie, tes amis, la réalité. Le jour. Tu y es enfermé malgré toi, lié par des règles et des codes de vie, enchaîné à ton image de héros. Tu n'es toi même qu'ici Harry. La liberté, le vent entre tes ailes, être grisé par les sensations...tu n'as rien de ça dehors. Mais ça, tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Et c'est pour ça que le match va se finir un jour. Je t'aime Harry tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je peux me battre pour toi, contre le monde entier pour que tu sois heureux et que tu assumes. Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre toi.

Le silence fait face à ses mots suintants d'amertume. Et toujours cette vérité. Soudain Harry déteste le blond d'avoir raison. Car oui, il n'était libre d'être lui-même qu'entre ces bras forts. Dehors il y avait tant de mensonge...le blond était une bouffée de vérité dans sa vie, son oasis irréelle.

Dans la vraie vie, il est Harry Potter, le Survivant; le sex-symbol de l'année, le célibataire le plus convoité, l'idole des fans, l'amour de centaines de personnes qui ne le connaissent pas. Il est une image, il est un nom. Une légende. Une façade publicitaire.

Ici c'était Harry. Juste Harry. Et Harry aimait être avec Drago.

Potter ne devait pas aimer être avec Malfoy.

Deux mondes, deux vies, un rêve, une réalité.

Et la vérité impitoyable.

_Laissez moi vivre mon rêve..._

_Le rêve où je ne suis rien..._

_Celui d'un inconnu.._

Harry Potter n'était pas le courage incarné. Non, vaincre un mage noir, survivre à une guerre, il pouvait. Mais avouer son homosexualité, il ne pouvait pas. C'était stupide. Con, dirait Drago. Affligeant, dirait Hermione. Et Ron ferait un malaise. Non. Harry Potter n'était pas un homme dont le courage n'avait pas de limite. Et cette limite il l'avait découverte le jour où il avait porté pour la première fois son regard sur un homme et qu'il y avait vu autre chose qu'un simple homme. Un interdit exotique. Et Drago Malfoy était l'exotisme incarné. Il l'avait entraîné dans son univers suave aux mille saveurs enivrantes. C'était tellement plus fort qu'avec une femme, tellement plus charnel, tellement plus vivant...

Mais c'était tellement mal. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas dans les normes. Quelles normes ? lui soufflait une voix en lui qu'il étouffait. Il avait tellement rêvé d'une vie parfaite et normale. Une jolie femme, de beaux enfants, un chien, des soirées entre amis...

Tout avait volé en éclat avec ce premier regard. Et la peur qui l'avait envahi. Il n'était pas normal. Il était un monstre. Et il devait se soigner, enfouir ça au fond de lui et l'éradiquer. Mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, Drago était entré dans sa vie. Si simplement, avec évidence. Tout avait changé. Ses nuits lui étaient dédiées.

Non, Harry Potter n'était pas le courage incarné. La preuve, il avait découvert autre chose sur lui le jour où il avait embrassé Ginny Weasley devant la foule.

Harry Potter était aussi un homme lâche.

_Porter le masque d'un autre..._

_Jouer à être quelqu'un que l'on est pas..._

_Mascarade sans fin..._

Drago Malfoy fit son coming-out quatre mois après sa séparation avec Harry Potter. Il y eut des cris outragés, des larmes de femmes, des articles féroces, des regards de dégoûts, des menaces, des horreurs profanées...Il y eut l'intolérance d'un monde où les différences règnent chaque jour mais où personne n'a apprit à les tolérer. A ne pas les voir comme des différences.

Puis il y eut la première confrontation après quatre mois sans se voir. Des yeux verts qui accrochent la silhouette parfaitement mise en valeur par une robe sublime. Des yeux gris qui évitent ostensiblement de voir qu'il est là. Une déception, des regrets. La haine, l'envie de voir, de toucher.

Il n'y eut que la distance entre deux corps qui se réclament.

Pas un mot, pas un regard.

Après tout, rien ne s'était passé n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

_Tournons ensemble..._

_Le long du chemin..._

_Main dans la main..._

Le sang coule. Il est si chaud entre ses doigts, si coloré sur sa peau translucide. Ce sang enfermé en lui...avide de liberté...enfermé en lui comme son désir honteux des formes masculines...il libère le sang...à défaut de libérer l'autre...il libère un peu de lui...à défaut de se libérer lui.

Les pas qui s'approchent, qui montent l'escalier.

Un sort pour refermer la plaie.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Un sort pour effacer le sang et les traces.

Un toc-toc. « Harry chéri ? Tu es là ? »

Un autre pour déverrouiller la porte.

Elle entre.

« Oui Gin'

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- D'accord, tu devrais penser à dormir un peu avant l'arrivée des invités tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui..je vais faire ça...dormir...

- Bien. A tout à l'heure mon chéri »

Un léger baiser. Qui ne le fait pas frissonner comme le faisait les baisers du blond. Et elle s'en va.

Un soupir de regret. Peut être qu'il serait arrivé jusqu'au bout cette fois...

Mais Harry Potter n'est plus courageux.

Alors, en bon lâche qu'il est, il va dormir.

Parce que c'est ça que font les hommes qui aiment leur femme.

_Fermer les yeux..._

_T'imaginer toi à sa place..._

_Le manque de ton corps...de toi..._

La vie qui continue, sans se soucier de ceux qui se sont arrêtés en chemin.

Et de ceux qui avancent, encore, hors du chemin, ceux qui font semblant de vivre. Ceux qui jouent à la vie. De chaque côté du chemin il y en a.

Il y a ce brun qui s'est marié par erreur, qui a fait des enfants par erreur, qui a fait de sa vie entière une mascarade dont il a été le pantin. Un pantin au sourire faux. Avec des yeux d'un vert embué de larmes qu'il n'a jamais laissé couler.

Il y a ce blond qui n'a rien fait de sa vie, qui n'a vécu que pendant sept mois. Sept mois où une étoile filante a traversé sa vie pour tout brûler sur son passage et ne laisser que des cendres froides derrière elle. Il a pataugé dans ces cendres, sans jamais réussir à les balayer totalement. Il a fini par s'y allonger et à rester là, en suspens, à vivre dans l'amertume glaciale d'une haine incomplète, rongée par des résidus d'amour.

_Nous nous sommes perdus..._

_Pris dans un tourbillon..._

_Loin de la route..._

Il y a ces matins où Drago se souvient. Qu'avant d'être cet homme froid et solitaire, il a été amoureux et empli de chaleur. Qu'un jour, sa vie a été embrasée par un être.

Avant d'être consumée...

Puis le soleil est là. La réalité. Le travail. Diriger, aboyer des ordres, faire le people, s'afficher aux bars d'hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. La morsure de la chair pour oublier la douceur de sa peau brune...

Puis il y a la nuit. Chère nuit...et là il ne peut pas oublier. Elle ne lui laisse pas oublier qu'il a un jour entrelacé ses doigts aux siens avant de s'endormir. Et sa main cherche, désespérément à attraper l'autre...et n'y trouve que du vide.

Alors Drago étouffe sa douleur dans le silence.

Car s'il cri, il sait que ça sera _son_ prénom qu'il appellera.

_Tourne petit homme..._

_Tourne toujours plus vite..._

_Pour oublier ta souffrance..._

Il y a ces matins où Harry ne se ment pas. Qu'il s'avoue qu'il est lâche, que le corps aux courbes douces étendu à côté de lui ne lui procure aucun désir. Qu'un autre corps lui manque...que quelqu'un d'autre lui manque...Il se rappelle de la saveur de la liberté, des sensations qui le grisaient, de la voix douce qui lui murmurait des promesses d'amour...Il rêve de ce passé où il a été lui, où il n'a pas joué la mascarade. Un passé si lointain désormais...Que sa lâcheté a écrasé de son poids. Il voudrait juste...retourner dans la chambre...et se blottir contre ce corps...

Mais le soleil se lève, avec lui le début d'un autre acte de l'immense comédie qu'est sa vie.

Sa femme se réveillera, l'embrassera, les enfants viendront les saluer en criant.

Et le monde croira à la perfection qu'est sa vie.

Oui, personne ne peut savoir que la nuit, quand ses cauchemars le laissent respirer, ses rêves sont teintés de reflets blonds et de gris tendre.

Le monde est trop sourd pour entendre le prénom qu'il murmure dans son sommeil.

_Tourne, virevolte..._

_Encore et encore..._

_Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne flou et s'efface..._

Enfin.

Il s'arrête.

Et chancèle.

Tout est instable. La terre bouge, les images ne veulent pas rester figées...

Tout est en mouvement.

Tout redémarre.

La poussière se soulève quand son corps tombe à terre, épuisé.

Les cendres s'envolent, balayées par l'air des tourbillons.

Il reprend son souffle, doucement, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel bleu.

Un ciel où le soleil brille de mille feux.

Il a tourné, sans s'arrêter.

A chaque tour, les scènes venaient se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Avant de s'effacer, chasser par le tour suivant.

Avait-il réussi ?

Avait-il oublié ?

La douleur s'était-elle envolé comme se serait déroulé un ruban qui entourait son corps ?

Aucune idée.

Comment pouvait-il savoir puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien hein...?

Oui.

Tout s'était envolé.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Un fantôme aux yeux verts passa dans ses yeux.

Mais ne passa pas son coeur. Il ne pouvait plus y entrer. On ne peut entrer dans ce qui n'existe plus. Il ne faisait pas partie de la réalité.  
Il n'avait jamais connu cet homme autrement que par la haine ou l'indifférence.

Oui. Le reste...toutes ces scènes...tout ça...n'avaient jamais existé.

_Tourne..._

_Encore et encore..._

_A en avoir le vertige..._

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve...

Et tout le monde sait que les rêves ne se réalisent pas.

_Et laisse toi tomber..._

N'est-ce pas...?

_Tourne...jusqu'au vertige..._

_Vertige de vivre..._

_Vertige d'aimer..._

_Vertige d'oublier... _

* * *

Et voilà. Oui, vous avez bien fini =) vous êtes arrivés à bon port. J'espère qu'il n'ya pas eu trop de turbulences et que certains ne se sont pas jetés de l'appareil par la porte Précédent.

Ce texte...est spécial pour moi =) c'est le premier après une longue période sans. J'espère donc qu'il ne sera pas le dernier ^^ j'ai encore un OS pour la COUILLE à faire ! ( d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas encore lu je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, les premiers OS sont dé-li-cieux ! =P ).

J'espère que votre journée de cours n'a pas été trop dure ^^ vu qu'il y avait grève...=P

J'suis soulagée d'avoir pu poster vu que je suis dans les zones en alerte orange ( youhou j'me suis levée à 6h et quand j'arrive j'vois mon lycée inondé T_T voilà ce que c'est de traverser un déluge en voiture en manquant un accident pour aller assister à deux heures d'histoire dont on ne sait même pas si le prof est là. Et d'faire demi-tour en voyant que il faut traverser à pied 40cm d'eau pour arriver au portail x) ) et que les lignes Internet/téléphoniques ont été coupées toute la matinée.

J'arrête de vous ennuyer ici =) j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup.

Bisous

Angie


End file.
